How To See You Again
by tsukihime333
Summary: The jeep-dragon breaks down in the middle of nowhere on the way to a VERY important destination. Yaoi-ish. Take a chance on reading it (please). R&R ne
1. Default Chapter

February 5, 2005, 7:00 PM - How To See You Again Author's Note Leap

One day (actually, today) I was looking TxT fandom at midnight. I got really hyper, and being as hyper as I was, I wanted to write something. I wrote this Saiyuki Reload fic. Now, I love the Saiyuki franchise. Saiyuki looks a little serious to me (only seen the first episode), but Reload is cool. Four hot guys randomly traveling throughout the land in their jeep/dragon thing, with no specific plot other than to keep having adventures every week. It is THE epitome of coolness. Hee hee, I have the whole gang watching over as I sleep, because I have a Saiyuki poster right above my bed. Well, not right over my bed but to the left of my bed. Right beside me - There's actually three Saiyuki posters in my room, and two more that'll be coming in. I love Sanzo. This fic focuses mainly on him, but they're all there. Um...w00t. RR onegaishimasu, and yaay. I'm trying to get this fic out in public A.S.A.P., because I want to know if I'm wasting my time on this or not. I think I am...no wait, I don't. It amuses me greatly. I love it. Just...I'm going to force myself to stop typing now. Bye. no one's going to e-mail me, why do I bother...)

How To See You Again Leap One

As usual, the four men, Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, were traveling through the desert in their jeep to yet another anonymous village. As usual, Hakkai was driving, Sanzo was by his side and the other two were in the back. However, while those two were fast asleep, Sanzo was wide-awake. He was sitting up straight in the seat, and kept glancing in the side mirror. As soon as he finished a cigarette, he would instantly light up another one. After his tenth cigarette, Hakkai, who had been blissfully observing the situation hoping it would pass, finally said something.

"Sanzo, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"Don't address me so casually!" Sanzo barked, causing his cigarette to fall out of his mouth and on to his crotch. "Oh shit!" Sanzo yelled, promptly standing up, causing the cigarette to fall to the bottom of the jeep. A bit of a wailing noise was made, and the jeep swerved to the right, then the left, before it ultimately went off the road and turned into the dragon again. The four men were left sitting on the side of the desert road in a daze.

"Kyuu" the dragon squealed, weakly landing in Hakkai's arms.

"He's just sleeping." Hakkai informed the group after checking the dragon for signs of life. "He'll probably need three days for recuperation" Hakkai looked to the group, and he noticed Goku and Gojyo were still sleeping.

"Make that bloody pest heal faster." Sanzo instructed, getting up and dusting the sand off his ass "I have places to be, I can't be pissing around the middle of nowhere."

A sour look formed on Hakkai's face, but it quickly passed "I'll see what I can do."

Sanzo grunted. He knew just as well as Hakkai that meant nothing would be done to speed up the dragon's recovery process. Frustrated, Sanzo walked to the edge of the road. He paused for a minute, looking down the seemingly endless dirt road. Angrily, he shook his head in defeat, and walked back to the group. He towed over the still sitting Hakkai, and spoke.

"If I start walking, do you think I can get to the town in an hour?" Sanzo asked, with a rare hint of desperation in his voice.

"A-ra, you sound as if you are dire to get to town Sanzo-sama."

"Cut the '-sama' shit." Sanzo snapped. Hakkai sighed, and sunk his head. Sanzo continued speaking "Do you think an hour is a good estimate?"

"Maybe 10 hours." Hakkai smiled

Sanzo grunted in anger, and sat down beside Hakkai. He started drawing circles in the sand with his finger, making frustrated noises all the while. Hakkai turned his head towards Sanzo with a concerned look in his eyes.

"If I may ask, why are you so concerned to get to the next town. Usually, you don't care whe-" Sanzo's sharp purple eyes interrupted Hakkai's sentence, causing Hakkai to blush a little bit.

"Sorry..." Hakkai turned his head forward, drew his knees to his chest and blushed harder.

"I'll tell you." Sanzo said straightforwardly. Hakkai was surprised, so he turned his head in Sanzo's direction. "It's been a year."

"No it hasn't. It's been about a year and four months as of today." Hakkai corrected, thinking Sanzo was talking about the time that had passed since they had started the journey.

"Not since we started the journey, dumbass. Since I've had sex."

Hakkai looked stunned "S-sex?" he asked, his jaw dropping.

Sanzo glared at him "Don't tell me you've never had sex."

"I-I have, but I've gone for the whole journey without any..."

"That's you. I left my boyfriend behind in that town we visited a year ago."

"B-Boyfriend...?" Hakkai asked.

"Believe me, I don't know how I have one either." Sanzo laughed, and lit up a cigarette.

"A man?"

"Well, more of a boy. Same thing though."

Hakkai could not believe what he was hearing. Here we have a Buddhist Priest. Sure, he smokes, gambles, and swears like a sailor, but now the fucks like one too! Hakkai had to do everything in his power to keep from getting up and slapping the 'holy' man.

"A boy?"

Sanzo thoughtfully took a puff on his cigarette "Well, more of a demon boy really..."

Hakkai stood up. Sanzo looked up at him. "What?" Sanzo asked, tipping the ash off his cigarette.

"What? You're gay!" Hakkai accused, pointing his finger accusingly at Sanzo.

"And it's taken you over a year to realize this?" Sanzo asked.

"Y-yes! You're a priest! It's called 'a life of chastity' for a reason you know!" Hakkai reasoned.

Sanzo threw away the half-burned cigarette and stood up "You know, you're looking pretty cute right now." He said seductively to Hakkai. He drew closer to him, until he was merely a centimeter away from his lips.

"I-I'm not like that...my ex-girlfriend..." Hakkai weakly protested.

"You're body seems to be saying otherwise" Sanzo smirked, and wrapped his arm around Hakkai's waist. Hakkai was in too much shock to move, so using the chance, Sanzo moved in for a proper kiss. Their lips were about to touch, when something clonked Sanzo in the back of the head, sending his head down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sanzo asked, turning around to yell at whomever happened to be there, if anyone was.

"Yo!" Goku greeted. Both Goku and Gojyo were awake, and both had a devious grin on their face.

"Gojyo! Goku! Help me! He's trying to rape me" Hakkai cried, running between the two men, and hiding behind them as to protect himself.

"Sanzo! Is this true? That sounds bad!" Goku asked, his face in a scowl.

"Obviously he is." Gojyo answered for Sanzo "Look at him - he's obviously desperate enough to jump anything."

"Am not." Sanzo defended.

"It's Hakkai!" Gojyo laughed overly loud to express his point. "Look at him!"

"I'm sure you look at him every night, as to increase your chances of having erotic dreams about him." Sanzo muttered, pulling out a cigarette.

"WHAT was that!" Gojyo demanded, pulling up his right sleeve, ready to strike at any moment.

"Stop it!" Goku cried, and clung on Gojyo in a vain attempt to stop him.

"Let go of me! I have to kill him for what he said!" Gojyo tried his best to throw the monkey-boy off, but he just wasn't letting go.

"I'd only be desperate enough to jump Hakkai if it was today - and well what do you know, it's today."

The other two stopped fighting for a minute to gather around Sanzo. Sanzo sat down, and the other two followed. Goku sat cross-legged on Sanzo's left, and Gojyo sat across from Sanzo.

"You can come too Hakkai." Sanzo called

"...I can?" Hakkai shyly called

"Not like that though." Sanzo tipped the ash off his cigarette.

Hakkai blushed and stomped towards the group "I'm com-I mean, I'm going to sit down with you." he sat down at Sanzo's right.

"Not like that though." Sanzo took another puff from his cigarette.

"What?" Hakkai asked.

"Never mind." Sanzo said. Silence filled the air, followed by the rumbling of a stomach.

"Aa! Hara Hetta na" Goku groaned.

"So, I'll make this quick then." Sanzo said. "Today marks one year."

"Of what?" Gojyo asked.

"Of me not having sex, is what dumbass."

"Oh yeah, I have it written down on my calendar, how could I forget-yeah right dipshit. How the hell was I supposed to know?" Gojyo asked.

"Hey, what's sex? Is it food! How could you go a year without food? Saaaanzo Are you dying? Are you okay?" Goku asked, hopping on Sanzo's lap, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"No-it-is-not-food-" Sanzo managed to push Goku off of his lap, and back in to the circle they kind of had. Sanzo cleared his throat, and took a puff of his cigarette.

"Well Goku, sex is when a man and a woman-" Hakkai started to explain

"OR a man and a man." Sanzo interrupted.

"..r-right, or-"

"Or a woman and a woman. I like it when that happens. Two's better than one, as I always say." Gojyo smiled pervertedly

"And three's better than two." Sanzo replied, and exchanged high-fives with Gojyo.

Not to be left out, Goku yelled "And four's always better than three" and extended his hand for high-fives. He looked around the circle waiting for a high-five, but everyone avoided eye contact. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand.

"Well, Goku," Sanzo put his cigarette butt out and continued "Sex is when you are deeply in love with someone, and you do what naturally feel best for the both of you."

"Oh...Waooo! It sounds like fun!"

"Oh, it is." Sanzo replied enigmatically.

"S-so you've gone for a year without fun?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I have."

"His sex suuucks though. It doesn't matter." Gojyo interrupted with a sneer.

Sanzo pulled out his gun and aimed it across the circle at Gojyo "What was that?"

"Th-That was...just...nothing!" Gojyo replied, raising his hands in defeat. Sanzo gave him one last glare, and lowered his gun. "Seriously, you have sex like THAT though?"

"Yes, I do." Sanzo replied as if he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"We're..." Gojyo motioned for Sanzo to come closer. Both men crawled to the middle of the circle, and Gojyo whispered in Sanzo's ear "We're talking with men, right?"

"Yes, we are. That was obvious, dipshit." Sanzo frowned, and sat back in his position.

"So MEN huh..." Gojyo muttered as he sat back down. "You mean, on accident right?"

"No. I have a boyfriend." Sanzo replied, and lit another cigarette.

"Wow! I heard of people having those! That's so great Sanzo!" Goku cheered.

"No it's not really that great Goku. Most couples are a man and a woman, not two of the same gender." Hakkai informed.

"Men? Women?" Goku asked cluelessly.

"You seriously got him out of the earth huh?" Hakkai asked Sanzo, a sweatdrop forming on his brow.

"Can't get 'em that clueless anywhere else." Sanzo huffed, the cigarette lifelessly hanging from his mouth.

"Oh! Are women those people with lumps on their chest?" Goku asked

"That's right." Sanzo gave a thumbs up, and took the cigarette out of his moth to tip some ash off.

"And, and you don't like to have fun with women?" Goku asked hyperly.

"That's right." Sanzo said.

"Me though" Gojyo pointed at himself. "I like to have lots of fun with women. Can't go a day without one, y'know."

"We've been driving for three days without break." Sanzo corrected.

"Uh..." Gojyo blushed at his error "Well, more than a week is what I mean."

"We've also driven for a week without break before." Sanzo informed, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling smoke.

Gojyo looked speechless "W-well I'm not gay!"

"We know that." Sanzo answered in a monotone.

"Nobody asked you!" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo.

Sanzo huffed, and put his cigarette back in his mouth.

"So Sanzo, you have a boyfriend, and you're supposed to have a girlfriend?" Goku asked. "Were all the girlfriends taken or something?"

A vein popped from Sanzo's head "Of course not! I could get one if I really wanted!"

"He doesn't know anything Sanzo." Hakkai reasoned. "Calm down"

Sanzo grunted and bit down on his cigarette. "In any case, today is my one year anniversary without sex."

"You really should be celebrating a higher year than that." Hakkai smiled.

"This isn't a fucking celebration!" Sanzo bellowed "It's a disaster if we can't get to the next town in an hour!"

"You've gone this long without sex, why do you need to get some now?" Gojyo asked, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up.

"I promised my boyfriend something..." Sanzo scowled.

"That you wouldn't make him go a year without sex?"

"No. It was that... I don't want to talk about it. It's already too late." Sanzo grunted, and threw his cigarette away.

"Sanzo You called us all the way here You may as well tell us!" Goku insisted.

"I didn't call you here." Sanzo replied

"Well, we're all here, so just tell us." Hakkai said.

"Okay, fine. Well...well..." Sanzo rolled his eyes "I promised him if I made him go a year without sex, then I'd settle down with him."

Goku's eyes widened "So...does that mean that you're going to stop journeying?"

"Obviously."

"You can break your promise right?" Gojyo insisted.

"Unlike you, I keep my promises. I made no promises to the Goddess, but I made a promise to him."

"I know you better than that. You'd break a promise in an instant." Gojyo retorted. "What does he have of yours? What curse does he have you under?"  
"He has my heart." Sanzo replied unenthusiastically.

Gojyo laughed "Really?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes "Oh yes."

"I-If you don't love him..." Hakkai shyly interrupted

"Just because you want me, doesn't mean you should break up me and my lover, okay?" Sanzo snubbed.

Hakkai was taken aback "I don't want you!"

Sanzo made a noise that sounded as if he did not believe Hakkai at all. Hakkai frowned.

"Why in the world would you make such a promise man! Are you insane?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm not."

"You knew we were going to be journeying damn it!" Gojyo frustratedly grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and shook the ashes in Sanzo's direction.

"I figured it would take less than a year." Sanzo replied.

"Sanzo, what are we going to do abut Gyumao now? We can't do anything unless you lead us!" Goku asked, nearly in tears.

"You'll be fine." Sanzo coldly responded.

"No we won't! We need you Sanzo!" Goku started crying "Gyumao's going to destroy the world, and you're going to be baking cookies with your boyfriend! That's not fair!"

"No one ever said anything about 'fair', now did they?" Sanzo retorted.

"But...but..." Goku wiped his tears and stood up. "You...You're a meanie!" he cried, running away from the group.

"A-ra...I guess I should go after him." Hakkai got up and ran after Goku, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo sitting across from each other.

"So..." Gojyo put his cigarette butt in the sand "Men, huh?"

"I won't jump you." Sanzo replied flatly.

"I would hope not..." Gojyo sighed aloud and looked Sanzo in the eyes "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Men?"

"Yes."

"...Why?"

Sanzo grunted "I really don't think that's any of you're business."

"Sorry." Gojyo apologized. "Men?"

Sanzo slapped his forehead

Leap One End

Wahahahaha (ahem) RR 3


	2. Leap Two

"There's a void where there should be ecstasy." That's the first line in the song the title's based after (the song being the second opening for Initial D Fourth Stage, 'How To See You Again' by move). Doesn't that line just sum everything up between Sanzo and his boyfriend? Oh, and I should probably warn that this chapter is (more than) a little bit ridiculous in terms of settings.

How To See You Again Leap Two

"Sanzo's a meeeanie!" Goku cried, his face smothered in Hakkai's shirt.

"Now, now..." Hakkai patted Goku on the back instinctively.

Goku looked up at him, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's true! He's a meanie! He's gonna let Gyumao destroy the world! How could he! He was so nice because he rescued me back then, but now he's a horrible poopie!"

"Sanzo will see the errors of his way soon." Hakkai comforted, but it only caused Goku to cry harder into Hakkai's shirt. Hakkai sighed, and patted Goku on the back again.

The area that Goku had found astounded Hakkai. In the middle of the desert, Goku had found a rain forest. Although it was very small, it was incredibly useful. There were many palm trees surrounding them, each bearing identical amount of coconuts. The trees alone would be an excellent place for the party to survive for three days, but there was one feature that's set it apart from being just a useful location. Dead center of the forest was a Hot Spring, perfect for recuperation that both the dragon and troop would need. Perhaps by instinct, perhaps by accident, Goku had run all the way to the said Hot Spring, and had collapsed there. The natural instinct or sheer luck of the boy amazed Hakkai. Right now, Goku was sitting in Hakkai's lap, while Hakkai was sitting on a fallen palm tree facing the Hot Spring.

"Sanzo's a meanie! He won't change his mind!" Goku cried, burying himself deeper in Hakkai's shirt.

"He won't huh..." Hakkai muttered, his mind going back to an hour ago, when Sanzo was tried to kiss him. Sanzo wasn't REALLY going to do that, right? After all, he did have a boyfriend, and if he was going to kiss Hakkai, that would be cheating. To Hakkai, cheating was quite an immoral thing to do, even for Sanzo. Why did Sanzo even try to kiss Hakkai? Just because it was the day he was going to be forced to settle down? Sanzo said that he would only sleep with Hakkai if it were today...? Hakkai was extremely puzzled as to what all that meant.

"He won't!" Goku looked up at Hakkai, and nodded fiercely. "So we have to force him to change his mind! We have to have fun with him!"

"Fun? How can we, Goku? We're in the middle of nowhere." Hakkai stated, causing Goku to look around at his surroundings.

"Well, you know what Sanzo and Gojyo were talking about before right? How two people have fun together and they call it...um...sex! Yeah, that's it! We have to have sex with Sanzo! Gojyo even said two's better than one!" Goku bounced up and down in Hakkai's lap, while Hakkai turned beet red. "What's wrong? He said he's gone a year without it?"

"Y-you only do that with your boyfriend Goku!" Hakkai replied, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh? Well then, let's be his boyfriend!" Goku cheered, getting extremely excited about his idea.

"We can't! People can only have one boyfriend!"

"Then why did he say three's better than two? I'm soooo confused!" Goku yelled, grabbing his head.

Hakkai sighed "Never mind what that was about. The bottom line is that we can't have sex with him, and we can't be his boyfriends."

"Awww" Goku pouted "But if we don't, he'll leave us, and the world will be destroyed!"

Hakkai thought, "Well, I guess we'll just have to manage without him. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"No we won't! He's our leader! We have to keep him around!" Goku stomped his foot. "I will become his boyfriend, that way he will stay with us!" he stood up, and clomped to the edge of the Hot Spring

Hakkai frowned "It's not that easy Goku...he has to fall in love with you, and he already has somebody he loves."

It was Goku's turned around "Well..." Goku sat down beside Hakkai on the palm tree "I'll make him fall in love with me! Then we can do what naturally feels best for both of us, just like Sanzo said!"

Hakkai sighed. He felt it was going to be a long day.

For the whole day, Gojyo and Sanzo had been lying by the side of the road in the desert sand. Not a car had passed by, or any other signs of life for that matter.

"Where the fuck are those two bastards? It's getting dark." Sanzo grunted lighting up what must have been his fiftieth cigarette of the day.

"Oh? Mighty Genjo Sanzo, afraid of the dark?" Gojyo asked, sitting up.

"No, more like afraid of being stuck here forever with you." Sanzo jeered.

"Not like I want to be here either." Gojyo grumbled, running his hand through his hair, which was completely encrusted with sand. "Shit, it's going to take forever to get this sand out! Damn, why the hell did you have to burn that stupid animal?" Sanzo had explained what happened earlier in the day as to why they were where they were. Gojyo found the whole idea ridiculous, and had been making fun of Sanzo for it the whole time they'd been lying there.

"I highly doubt the sand in your hair is the highest priority." Sanzo grunted, taking out his gun and readjusting it.

"Stop fucking playing with your gun!" Gojyo yelled, seeing how it was also about the fiftieth time Sanzo had readjusted his weapon.

Sanzo smirked "Why? Is it turning you on?"

Gojyo scowled "Hardly! It's just that that's got to be the hundredth time today that you've done that!"

Sanzo glared "What else is there to do? Play with your gun?"

"I don't HAVE a--" Gojyo slightly blushed, realizing the obvious double entendre "You pervert! I know you want my gun!" he looked around "I don't feel safe here anymore."

"Then leave. Hakkai said the nearest town--" Sanzo realized what was about to come out of his mouth. Hakkai said the nearest town was ten hours away. They broke down around five AM, and now it's probably about four...

"Up. Let's go." Sanzo commanded, standing up "We have ten hours to cover in eight, so let's hustle asshole."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Gojyo asked, lying back down.

Sanzo walked to the top of Gojyo's head, and crouched down. "We are going to a wondrous town, with brothels upon brothels of cheap, easy whores. However, we have to get there in eight hours, otherwise they go back to being expensive, stiff whores."

"Oh? Well, why didn't we start heading there earlier?" Gojyo laughed, and hopped up quickly.

"Good." Sanzo smiled, happy Gojyo was obeying his orders for once.

"Saaaaanzo!" A childish voice called out.

"Shit." Sanzo muttered, not stopping his trek down the road.

"SANZOOOO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, STOP WALKING!" The voice was getting closer, so Sanzo sped up.

"Hey, shouldn't we stop?" Gojyo called, as he was far behind.

"What the fuck do you think?" Sanzo hissed without looking behind him to make eye contact.

"Ah ha, more whores for me." Gojyo clapped, and attempted to catch up to Sanzo.

"SA-N-ZO!" Sanzo looked to the ground and walked as fast as he could without breaking into a jog.

"What are you doing?" a different voice called "I know you can hear us, so just stop! Goku found a good shelter where we can stay!"

"Ah, Sanzo, I think Hakkai is trying to tell us something. Maybe we should stop." Gojyo suggested, mainly because he was starting to doubt such a town existed.

"Hell no. Now hurry up!" Sanzo turned around to hiss at Gojyo, only to get his foot caught in a crack on the road and fall flat on his face.

"SAAAAAAAAANZOOOOOOOOOO!" Sanzo could hear the cry from Goku approaching, although only faintly over Gojyo's incessant laughter.

"M-man, you're a fucking idiot!" Gojyo laughed, falling over with laughter.

Sanzo quickly sat up "I don't see what's so funny." He stated, noticing Hakkai and Goku were standing over them.

"Well, for starters, you tripped on your own damn skirt, jackass." Gojyo chortled.

"Hilarious."

"And we saw your bum!" Goku yelled cheerfully.

Sanzo paused for a moment, then covered his mouth with his hand. "You didn't..."

"...We did." Hakkai replied.

"Fuck..." Sanzo pulled out a cigarette. "Seriously?" he asked thoughtfully after taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"Yep. Tattoo and all." Goku said, causing Gojyo to giggle.

"Shut up." Sanzo forcefully ordered Gojyo, and Gojyo obeyed. Everyone was deadly silent until Sanzo finished his cigarette. Finally he spoke:

"I suppose it can't be helped. You guys really saw my ass--"

"No shit we did, dumbass. Your skirt flew up above your waist when you tripped. Stop acting so shocked about it!" Gojyo huffed "Man, it's like we saw you fucking some fat chi--no, dud--" Sanzo aimed his gun at Gojyo's forehead.

"Don't make me use this. I will." Sanzo growled.

"Shit man, okay, okay!" Gojyo put his hands up in defeat. With one last thrust forward, Sanzo reluctantly withdrew his gun, which initiated a sigh from Gojyo.

"Pretend you didn't see nothing." Sanzo grunted.

"But Sanzo-sama! That's a double negative, and that means a positive, so that means we saw it!" Goku reasoned "I wanna know why you have that on your bum!"

Sanzo huffed "I'll tell you later."

"REALLY!" Goku's eyes lit up. It was the first time his master had ever shown such kindness.

"Really. It's...an important matter so I should." Sanzo painfully said. For the first time, he was actually relying in his pitiful party for something other than comic relief.

"Yaaaay! He loves us Hakkai! Let's have sex!" Goku yelled, glomping Sanzo to the ground. This caused Sanzo to whip out his gun faster than he ever had before.

"Get the fuck off of me, or else we'll be eating monkey for dinner." Sanzo threatened, the barrel of the gun pressed against Goku's temple.

"Wai! That way I'll be a part of you forever!" Goku squealed, hugging Sanzo.

"Ah! Stop it! Don't make me use this!" Sanzo yelled.

"So Hakkai, where is this place Goku found?" Gojyo asked.

"It's a rain forest with a Hot Springs located in the center." Hakkai replied matter-of-factly. "It's about 20 minutes from here if we walk."

"A rainforest...in the middle of the desert...with a Hot Spring?" Gojyo verified.

"Correct."

"...Are you sure you didn't find a 'magic mushroom' patch instead?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm sure."

Still suspicious, Gojyo said "Well, sounds more realistic than Sanzo's whore city. Let's go." Gojyo started walking in the direction Hakkai came from.

Hakkai smiled "We're going to be going now." He called to Goku and Sanzo who were still wrestling on the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sanzo yelled

"SAAANZO" Goku cooed.

Sanzo had enough. He fired two shots into the air. Perhaps a waste of his bullets, but he wasn't getting rid of Goku any other way. Goku immediately hopped off of Sanzo.

"I told you I'd fire." Sanzo muttered, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"Saaanzoooooo" Goku cried "I thought you loved me! I want to be your boyfriend!"

"No you don't. You REALLY don't."

"Why?" Goku asked, hoping he'd be lucky enough to get an 'I'll tell you later'.

"None of your business." Sanzo replied the standard answer.

"Awww." Goku pouted. He stomped his foot "Sanzo! I will make you fall in love with me! Hakkai told me to do that!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Hakkai yelled from his position far ahead. He raced back to where Sanzo and Goku were, which took him two minutes. During this time, Goku latched on to Sanzo's back and started nuzzling into Sanzo's ear. Sanzo actually didn't mind, since it was something his boyfriend did to him all the time. In fact, if one was to objectionably stand back and view the situation, one might say that Sanzo ENJOYED ear nuzzling.

"I DID NOT TELL GOKU TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Hakkai yelled when he got closer to Sanzo and Goku.

"Ah? I can't hear you." Sanzo replied. He was enjoying the ear nuzzling too much.

"You told me to Hakkai! You said if I want Sanzo to be my boyfriend, he has to love me. So, I'll make him love me!" Goku reasoned.

"And why do you want him to be your boyfriend Goku? We went through this already! Several times actually!"

"And I told you that if I become Sanzo's boyfriend, he'll stay because he can have fun with me!" Goku said as if it made the most sense in the world.

"Hmm, so that's your reasons Goku?" Sanzo said, still enjoying the ear nuzzling.

"Yep! We'll have lots of fun together, you'll neeeeever think of anyone else!" Goku raised his arms above his head so high that he lost balance and fell off Sanzo's back.

Snapping back to his usual mood, Sanzo replied "I would never go out with you Goku. Hakkai, how long would it take to get to the village?"

"10 hours walking...but the sun is going down now..."

Sanzo cursed under his breath. He was extremely angry now. "Fuck, let's go to your other location you were talking about." Sanzo started stomping off in the direction Hakkai and Goku came from. "Well fuck, let's GO!" Sanzo commanded when he noticed no one was following.

"He seems angry." Goku whispered. Suddenly, a shot whizzed past Goku and another shot whizzed past Hakkai.

"LET'S FUCKING MOVE!" Sanzo yelled furiously.

"Let's go..." Hakkai suggested, and the two ran to catch up to their leader

Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert...

"Eh, Hakkai, am I going the right way? You've been pretty quiet this whole time...hey, Cho? You there?" Gojyo turned around. There was nobody following him. He was alone.

"Oh...shit" was all he could manage.

Style 2 END


End file.
